


there's bound to be talk tomorrow

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: for the famous dancer Natasha Romanoff, being stuck in NYC has both it's downsides and it's perks





	there's bound to be talk tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I have no idea why I even wrote this, but hey it's smut. 
> 
> Anyways this was inspired by "Baby It's Cold Outside" by Michael Buble and Idina Menzel 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_ She had no idea what the hell she was doing _

She was stranded in the cold winter of New York City when she received a text from her driver, apologizing that he got stuck due to the unannounced snow storm. That left her freezing in front of the Lincoln Center after a very long show. That’s when she met  _ him _ .

“Ma’am,” looking up she was greeted by a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, “are you alright?”

“No I’m not, I just finished up a show, I’m tired and my driver just told me he got stuck because of the snow.” She winced at the harshness of her tone. “I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that.”

The man just chuckled, “It’s alright. I don’t blame you after the very tiring day you must’ve had. Why don’t I walk you to my place and you can warm up there? Text your driver my address while you warm up.”

“You’re not some serial killer are you?”

He gave another laugh, “No ma’am,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. “I’m just a soldier that’s home for the holiday’s.”

“Captain Steven Rogers,” she read, “well at least I know I’m in good hands.”

The captain gave her a boyish smile and opened his umbrella, “Come on.”

Natasha didn’t know how she did it, but they finally arrived to his apartment that was in the outskirts of the city. It was a cozy little building the moment she stepped inside.

“I’ll start the fireplace to get you warmed up.” She tilted her head and watched those pair of jeans hug his ass. “Gosh you must be freezing,” he ushered her to the one seater near the fireplace and took her jacket, “give me a few minutes to find some clothes for you to change in.”

Sitting down and left to her own devices, she looked around and saw some photos. Most were him with a handsome man with brown hair. She also noticed some pictures of the captain at a much younger age and not as big. He stood with a beautiful blonde woman she instantly figured out to be her mother.

“That’s my mother, Sarah,” Natasha nearly jumped at the sound of his voice, “sorry about that, but here are some clothes that might fit you.”

“Thanks,” her body shivered as their fingers touched and felt warmth spreading through her body. She took one glance at the pictures. “Who’s the other guy?”

“Oh that’s Bucky, he’s currently staying with his girlfriend.”

_ Girlfriend _

Natasha smiled inwardly, “Does your girlfriend let you take random women home?”   
Steve blushed, “Don’t have one.”

_ Good _

“Well I’ll be back soon.” She headed to the bathroom that he directed her. She took a nice warm shower and spotted one of his body wash. Inhaling, she got a whiff of pine and mountain. With a grin, she rubbed some onto her body before finishing. 

Looking down at the clothes before her, she spotted a nice grey shirt with a pair of boxer briefs. With a grin she put the shirt on and messed her hair a bit and disregarded the pair of boxer briefs before heading out.

“So how was the shower,” he felt his throat tighten at the sight of the sexy redhead standing before him just wearing his shirt.

“The shower was nice,” she swayed her hips before standing in front of him, “you’re such a gracious host.”

“G-glad I am,” Steve inhaled and smelt his body wash on him, “is there anything else you need?”

“I am a bit tired,” she fluttered her eyelashes.

“O-of course you are, follow me,” he quickly walked trying to hide the obvious forming erection. “Here we are,” it was a nice room with different blue colored sheets. “Hope you’ll be comfortable.”

“You won’t sleep with me?”

Steve blushed, “No ma’am, I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

“But it’s your bed too,” her arms wrapped around his neck, “I might feel cold, and besides I should thank a captain for doing such a wonderful job serving our country.”

“Ma’am?”

“My name’s Natasha Romanoff.”

“Natasha,” she purred at the sound of her name coming from his lips, “if you’re sure.”

“Oh I am captain,” pulling him down she kissed him.

She didn’t care if someone was going to take a picture of him stepping out of his apartment.

He carried her onto his bed and she moaned as his body pressed against hers. 

“You’re so beautiful,” his lips were on her neck.

A moan escaped her lips as she felt his hands slip underneath the shirt. He helped her out of the shirt and then proceeded to get him naked. Natasha never felt this way, the heat within her belly stirred and the man above her ignited her desires. His hands roamed all over her body, whispering how beautiful and amazing she was. Not once did she ever felt desired from a man. His lips were all over her, making her body tingle and his name leaving her lips. Once his mouth was on her entrance, Natasha’s body quaked. She gripped the sheets tightly trying to ground herself. His tongue swirled around her throbbing clit and sucking on it. Next two of his fingers slipped inside of her moist core. Her body was responding to his touches and she felt herself on the brink of an orgasm.

“Steve,” she mewled as she came. 

The man cleaned her up and licked his fingers. He nuzzled her stomach before kissing him. She reached down to stroke him. Steve groaned as her thumb was rubbing the slit of his cock. The blonde reached into his drawer and finally grabbed a condom. Watching him tear it open with his teeth made Natasha moan. She grabbed the packet from him and rolled the rubber onto his cock. Steve was surprised as she flipped them over and she was straddling his hips. Aligning his cock to her entrance, the redhead descended down and moan as he stretched her out. Once deep inside of her, Natasha started to grind her hips against his own. The woman started to ride him and occasionally grinding down on him.

Steve sat up and pressed her against him. His hand tanglinging into her hair and tugging the locks as he kissed her. She cried as the tip started brushing against her g-spot. Their eyes locked onto one another as their bodies moved. He rolled them over so she was on her back and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, allowing him to reach that spot even better. The coiling in her stomach was growing with each thrust of his hips. Her back arched and Steve took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Nails raked into his back and a hand reached into his hair and tugged on his blonde locks. One of his hands reached down to circle her clit. With his thumb stroking her clit and his powerful strokes brought Natasha to her second orgasm of the night. Pulling away, he took the sight in with her back arched, red hair sprawled over his pillows and a gorgeous flush on her cheek. With a couple of more thrusts, Steve came inside the condom. 

His hands massaged her, trying to calm her from her orgasm before pulling out and earning a moan of protest from her. 

“Thirsty,” he nuzzled against her neck.

“Oh yes.”

Kissing her cheek, he pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it away. She giggled as he wrapped the duvet around her and carried her back into his living room, laying her on top of the rug that laid in front of the fire. She watched as he nakedly walked into his kitchen, grabbed a couple of wine glasses and then the bottle of wine. He winked as he spotted her watching him before pouring the wine into the glasses. She felt herself getting wet as she watched his cock bounce as he walked back to her. He handed her the glasses before taking some of the pillows and then slipped underneath the duvet. She was laying against his chest and they both took a sip of the wine.

“You’re so beautiful,” he brushed his thumb against her cheek, “I hope you’ll allow me to draw you.”

“Oh an officer and an artist? Man I’m surprised.” She made circles on his chest before taking another sip of wine. “So will you paint me as one of your French girls?”

With a grin he kissed her, “I’ll draw you as whatever you want.”

“Alright then,” he watched her getting up and back into his room. He nearly choked on his wine as she stepped out wearing a dark blue button shirt (buttons undone) and wearing his dog tags. “How about this?”

“You’re terrible.”

She grinned and straddled his hips and kissing him. “In front of the fire, please.”

“Nodding, he grabbed both of their glasses and putting him on the coffee table before grabbing his sketchbook. 

She laid on top of the duvet, that laid spread out, on her side and her right hand cupping her cheek. Then her left hand was toying with his tags. Steve was still naked and relaxed himself before starting to sketch the beautiful sight in front of him. It took hours and him trying to steady himself but he finally finished. 

“Can I see,” nodding he pulled her into his arms, his erection poking her backside. “It’s beautiful, can you sign it for me.” With another nod, he quickly wrote his signature.

“Natasha,” he groaned as she reached back to stroke him, “you are a goddamn tease.”

The sketchbook was put back onto the table and Natasha was wonderfully ravished as she was still wearing his shirt and dog tags. 

*****

“I had a wonderful night,” she smiled as she tugged her jacket back on. 

Steve smiled, “Me too,” he saw her outside where her driver was waiting.

“Oh before I forget,” she wrapped her arms around Steve and pulled him down for a kiss, “hope we can see each other again,” she grinned before leaving.

Steve grinned and headed back inside. Walking into his bedroom he spotted a small note next to a pair of black lacy lingerie. 

_ I hope this makes up for taking your dark blue dress shirt _

 

  * __XOXOXO Natasha Romanoff__



 

*****

“Seems like you had fun,” her driver smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

“I guess being stranded in the city wasn’t so bad,” Natasha smiled. Her phone vibrating her, alerting that she received a text message.

**Maria Hill: [image attached 1]**

Opening the text, it was a decent picture of Natasha kissing Steve and the caption said:

_ ‘Famous dancer leaving the place of her new beau?’ _

**Maria Hill: you have a lot of explaining to do**

**Natasha: what can I say, I love a man in uniform**

She couldn’t help but grin through the entire ride back to her hotel.


End file.
